Record disc player apparatus are known having mechanism by which a drive spindle is translated axially in a direction perpendicular to a disc so as to engage the drive spindle with the disc after the disc has been inserted into the apparatus to a loading position. An apparatus of this type, in which the drive motor is bodily movable to engage the spindle with the disc and to move the disc to playing position, is described in U.S. application Ser. No. 485,848 entitled "Moving Drive Spindle For Slot-Type Player Apparatus", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,993 issued to Louis P. C. Agostini, Nov. 13, 1984.